The Chase (List of Issues)
The episode that aired on 21 December 2012 featured Lorraine Kelly, Craig Charles, Jamelia and Dom Joly, who all played for Text Santa.[1] This episode featured all four Chasers. Each celebrity picked out a Christmas bauble from a bag that determined which Chaser they would face. Kelly picked out Mark, Charles picked out Anne, Jamelia picked out Paul and Joly was left with Shaun. For The Final Chase, Walsh asked the remaining celebrities (Kelly and Jamelia) which Chaser they wanted to play against. The celebrities picked Mark who failed to catch them, which meant that they won the £11,000 prize money they brought through to The Final Chase, but as it was played for Text Santa, the £11,000 prize money was doubled to £22,000. Text Santa 2015: Labbett was challenged by Denise Robertson 5, Brian McFadden 6, Andrea McLean 6, and Robert Rinder 6, all resplendent in Christmas jumpers. Three charities each received £2,000. On 23/9/15, 1/10/15, and 7/10/15, The Chase was preempted by the Rugby World Cup. Note There Was No Episode On Friday 20 January 2016 Because Of ITV Airing A Special To Cover The Inauguration Of The New U.S. President Donald Trump From 4.00 P.M. Celebrity series Celebrity Series 3 Celebrity Series 4 Episode Chaser The Team Contestants Surviving And Money Banked Chaser's Target In The Final Chase Final Chase Result 1 Mark Labbett Fern Britton,Matthew Hoggard, Michelle Mone,Neil Morrisey 2 £42.000 16 Chaser Scored 14 Each Player Won £21.000 For Their Chosen Charities 2 Paul Sinha David Emanuel,Kyran Bracken,Meera Syal,Johnny Vegas 3 £20.000 14 Caught With 0.56 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 3 Anne Hegerty Mark Foster,Amy Willerton,Kelle Bryan,Len Goodman 3 £13.000 17 Caught With 0.40 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 4 Shaun Wallace Samia Ghadie,Alex Brooker,Annabel Giles,Julian Clary 4 £100.000 16 Chaser Scored 14 Each Player Won £25.000 For Their Chosen Charities 5 Paul Sinha Natalie Anderson,Patsy Kensit,Esther Rantzen,Brian McFadden 4 £60.000 21 Chaser Scored 19 Each Player Won £15.000 For Their Chosen Charities 6 Anne Hegerty Ken Bruce,Paul Ince,Laila Morse,David Haye 2 £7.000 7 Caught With 0.59 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 7 Shaun Wallace Tony Audenshaw,Beth Tweddle,Kara Tointon,Louis Walsh 2 £9.000 13 Caught With 0.52 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 8 Mark Labbett Claire Richards,Rowland Rivron,James Haskell,Antony Costa 3 £18.000 19 Caught With 0.30 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 9 Anne Hegerty Adrian Chiles,Gemma Merna,Jon Snow,Rosie Marcel 3 £49.000 18 Caught With 0.30 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 10 Shaun Wallace Kym Marsh,Tracey Cox,Louie Spence,Greg Rusedski 3 £61.000 16 Chaser Scored 15 Each Player Won £20.333.33 For Their Chosen Charities 11 Paul Sinha Sanjeev Bhaskar,Libby Clegg, Alexandra Burke,Henry Blofeld 4 £26.000 17 Caught With 0.51 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 12 Paul Sinha Jo Whiley,Jake Canuso,Georgia Taylor,Marcus Brigstocke 3 £90.000 21 Caught With 0.10 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 13 Anne Hegerty Greg Rutherford,Lesley Joseph,Matthew Wolfenden,Chris Kamara 2 £11.000 18 Chaser Scored 16 Each Player Won £5.500 For Their Chosen Charities 14 Shaun Wallace Chris Hollins,Katy Brand,Jo Wood,Jonathan Ross 4 £120.000 22 Chaser Scored 11 Each Player Won £30.000 For Their Chosen Charities 15 Anne Hegerty Kian Egan,Sharron Davies,Matt Johnson,Larry Lamb 3 £120.000 15 Caught With 0.34 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities 16 (Christmas Special) Each Chaser Individual Paul Sinha (Final Chase) Steve Pemberton,Paula Lane, Matt Burton,Ben Miller 3 £62.000 18 Chaser Scored 17 Each Player Won £20.666.67 For Their Chosen Charities 17 Mark Labbett Dominic Brunt,Wayne Sleep,Charlotte Hawkins,Ricky Tomlinson 4 £24.000 21 Chaser Scored 19 Each Player Won £6.000 For Their Chosen Charities 18 Paul Sinha Michael Vaughan,Anna Richardson,,Ray mears,Jane Danson 2 £7.000 13 Caught With 0.30 Remaining Each Player Took Home £1.000 For Their Chosen Charities Chaser records Regular series Celebrity series Regular series updated through 16/12/16; celebrity series updated through 30/10/16.